


Всего лишь год

by mila007



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Musicians, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: AU, в котором Гэнси, Блу, Ронан и Генри – участники музыкальной группы, а Адам – их менеджер.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 8





	Всего лишь год

Адам предупредительно постучал в дверь гримерки и вошел только после разрешения. Не то чтобы они церемонились друг с другом, но с тех пор, как отношения Гэнси и Блу перешли на новую стадию, у них само собой выработалось это негласное правило. Чтобы не смущать Гэнси – Блу никогда не стеснялась переодеваться при парнях, а вот у солиста "The Raven King" были свои представления о том, кто имеет право созерцать его невесту без одежды. Впрочем, Ронана это никогда не останавливало – ни от врывания в комнату без стука, ни от громких страданий по поводу увиденного.

– Войдите, – раздался голос Гэнси.

– Привет. Ты сам?

– Ага. – Гэнси поднял глаза от гитары, которая была у него в руках. – Генри опаздывает – попал в пробку. А Блу с Ронаном пошли за кофе.

– Генри предупредил меня, да, – вздохнул Адам. – Но зачем ты их вдвоем за кофе отпустил?

– Да ладно тебе, они играют в одной группе уже пять лет. Не думаешь же ты, что они успеют вновь разругаться за пять минут, проведенные наедине?

– Не думаю. Знаю.

Гэнси покачал головой и улыбнулся, продолжая бездумно перебирать струны гитары. Адам разобрал в какофонии звуков отголоски их последнего хита.

– Ты все-таки неисправимый пессимист, Адам!

Адам не удостоил ответом чужую ремарку. Вместо этого он присел на стул, аккуратно поддернув брюки, и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. 

– Я хотел с тобой серьезно поговорить.

– Адам, ты меня пугаешь. – Впрочем, улыбка Гэнси ни на йоту не угасла. – Ты что, нас бросаешь?

– Нет, – покачал головой Адам. – Не насовсем, по крайней мере. На самом деле, хорошо, что я застал только тебя. Гэнси, я бы хотел попросить о годовом отпуске по окончании этого тура.

– Что-то случилось? Что-то с матерью? – вот теперь улыбка исчезла, уступив место искренней тревоге. Гэнси подался вперед, откладывая в сторону гитару, и полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на Адаме. Его внимание, его сопереживание ощущалось физически – оно обволакивало Адама, как теплые воды лесного озера, у которого они еще школьниками коротали те редкие выходные, когда не были заняты учебой, репетициями и, в случае Блу и Адама, подработками.

– Нет. Но я хочу все-таки закончить магистратуру. Я и так уже два года это откладываю. Для этого мне нужен год без разъездов по стране и без...

– И без прицепа в виде бестолковых музыкантов, которые не могут сами о себе позаботиться. – Улыбка вернулась на лицо Гэнси. – Я думаю...

– Я все продумал заранее. И уже говорил с Греем и миссис Ченг, – перебил его Адам, – и они согласились взять на себя часть моих обязанностей. Плюс, я так понимаю, ближайшие полгода вы с Блу будете заняты организацией свадьбы, да и Ронану предоставится хороший шанс больше времени уделить его сольному проекту... Я не покидаю вас навсегда, но мне нужен этот год. К тому времени вы как раз успеете разобраться с материалом на новый альбом, и к моменту начала его записи я вернусь. Тур по Европе все равно будет не раньше, чем через два года, и…

– Адам, дыши, – прервал Гэнси. – Успокойся. Никто не собирается тебе мешать получать образование, более того, я всецело поддерживаю тебя в этом. Это наименьшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить тебя за все то, что ты делаешь для нас.

– Гэнси, ты же знаешь...

– Знаю, – кивнул он. – Мне просто все время кажется, что это знаю я, знает Блу, Генри, Ронан, но – не ты. Ты – член команды. Без тебя мы ни за что бы не создали “The Raven King”, и ты остаешься частью группы независимо от того, выступаешь ты с нами на сцене или нет.

Адам не отрываясь смотрел на свои ладони, лежащие на коленях. Они дрожали. Правая – привычным тремором поврежденных нервных окончаний. Левая – от простого человеческого волнения.

– Спасибо.

– Ронан знает? – после недолгого молчания спросил Гэнси.

– Нет. Я еще никому не говорил. И не хотел бы, чтобы об этом пока знал кто-то, кроме тебя.

– Хорошо, – кивнул тот.

– Адам, что за хрень тут написана? – Ронан ворвался в номер Адама по старой доброй привычке – без стука, через дверь, которая соединяла их спальни.

– Ронан? – Адам сонно приподнялся в постели и зажмурился, когда ему в лицо ткнули ярко подсвеченным экраном планшета. – Что случилось? Который час?

– Это ты мне скажи, что случилось. Почему о том, что ты нас бросаешь, я узнаю из новостной ленты?!

Адам тяжело вздохнул и упал обратно на подушку. Немного подумав, он вытащил ее из-под головы и накрылся сверху.

– Я ненавижу журналистов, – невнятно донеслось из-под подушки.

Сделав три медитативных вздоха, он отложил подушку в сторону и решился наконец посмотреть на Ронана. Тот был зол.

– Я не бросаю вас, Ронан. И этого еще не должно было быть в новостях. Черт, этого вообще не должно было быть в новостях. Я пока говорил об этом только с Гэнси...

Ронан рыкнул. Адам вздохнул и сел, опираясь спиной о стенку.

– Иди сюда. – Адам перехватил Ронана за руки и потянул на себя, заставляя сесть рядом. Ронан сел, но продолжил сверлить Адама недовольным взглядом.

– Вот поэтому я не хотел говорить тебе об этом – ты бы заранее настроился на негатив, – вздохнул Адам. – Я попросил Гэнси о годовом отпуске. Я хочу закончить магистратуру. Потом я вернусь к вам. Это всего год, Ронан!

Ронан все еще смотрел волком, но начал потихоньку расслабляться.

– Но тут написано...

– Я не знаю, что там написано и откуда они взяли информацию, но я не собираюсь бросать вас. Тебя. – Он взял Ронана за руку. Тот привычно поднес чужую ладонь к губам, отслеживая шрамы, покрывавшие всю тыльную сторону руки.

– Я поэтому не хотел говорить тебе, пока мы не закончим турне. Ты вот разнервничался, не выспался, как ты завтра концерт отыграешь? Почему ты вообще не спишь в такую... – Адам посмотрел на часы, стоящие на тумбочке. Они показывали начало шестого утра. Да уж. – В такую рань?

– Я проснулся в четыре. Не смог после уснуть. Я вообще плохо без тебя сплю. Дурацкая идея – снимать отдельные номера, – Ронан вздохнул. – Пытался писать музыку, не получилось. А тут на почту новостной спам упал...

– Ты же сам, помнится, настоял на раздельных номерах.

– Чтобы ты высыпался, да. Ненавижу, когда у тебя синяки под глазами.

Адам улыбнулся. Ронан редко признавался ему в любви.

– Это взаимно. Давай поспим, до будильника еще почти два часа. И за завтраком спокойно все обсудим.

Адам лег, приподнял одеяло, приглашая Ронана присоединиться. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать. Адам уже засыпал, когда ему послышалось, что Ронан что-то сказал.

– Ты что-то говорил? – спросил Адам, поворачиваясь к нему слышащим ухом.

– Я так не пугался с того дня, когда Гэнси позвонил и сказал, что ты в больнице, – после недолгого молчания ответил Ронан. – Мне казалось, что я тебя теряю. Снова.

Адам закрыл глаза. Он тоже боялся.

– Я никуда не денусь, Ронан. Обещаю.

Ронан молча поцеловал Адама в висок. До звонка будильника оставалось полтора часа.


End file.
